Horror Icons redone
by protector91
Summary: Scream Crossover.  What good is it to be a survivor if none of your enemies stay dead?  That's the question the Winchesters and Sidney Prescott face when a group of movie monsters somehow come to life.  Ghostface is no longer Sidney's biggest worry.
1. The Set Up

**A/N: This is a re-doing of Horror Icons, which crossed over Scream with Supernatural. The original story was written to take place after Scream 3, however, I never saw Scream 3 making me make up several aspects of Sidney's life that didn't fit into the Scream canon. The original story really didn't get off the ground. Now that I've looked back at the story (and have seen Scream 3) I've decided to go back and make the story bigger and better and include more characters from the Scream-verse and a couple of other new plot points I originally did not think of; in addition to making the Scream characters more important than they originally were. Hope you enjoy the show! The character of The Trickster remains just a Trickster in this episode rather than being an angel like he eventually was revealled to be in the show. Any questions feel free to ask.**

The Trickster walked into his home and slumped into his couch. Not that he was tired or anything; just really bored. He hadn't had any real excitement in a while; minus his last run in with Sam and Dean. He wondered if Sam finally got the message he was trying to convey where saving Dean was concerned. Knowing that stubborn Winchester, however, he won't give up till the last second has passed. The lights to his house suddenly began to flicker on and off.

"Oh for crying out loud! Again! ?"The Trickster got up from his big comfy couch. This has got to be the twelfth visit from a demon he's received in only a week. Why can't these things do their own dirty work?

"Alright let's get this over with," he said in an uninterested tone. He heard a small giggle behind him and turned around to see an eight year old child with an enormous smile looking up at him.

"Hello, Lilith," The Trickster greeted casually. "What do you want?" He asked with his back to her while he grabbed some beer from his refrigerator. His answer was a second giggle followed by Lilith skipping towards him.

"You know what I want you silly Trickster," Lilith laughed while giving him a hug.

Sometimes the Trickster couldn't fathom that underneath the skin of a playful eight year old lurked the sadistic and murderous spirit of a demon. "Actually Lilith, I don't. If you'd care to enlighten me."

Lilith pulled back and hopped on top of the Trickster's table. "Well you see Trickster; everything I have thrown at Sam and Dean has failed. Even a horde of 30 or so demons failed to get the job done," Lilith explained while grabbing his beer and taking a sip of it.

"Ahhh," she sighed then slid the bottle back to him. "So after pouring over idea after idea and after executing God knows how many," Lilith stopped when she noticed the Trickster's raised eyebrow at her comment. "Ok fine. And after executing Devil knows how many…"

"The Devil actually exists?" The Trickster interrupted.

"Will you let me finish! ?" Lilith yelled at the top of her voice. After a few seconds silence, Lilith plastered on her childish smile and continued. "After basically killing a lot of demons, who gave me bad ideas, it finally hit me. The only problem I faced was actually carrying out the idea since it's impossible for any demon to accomplish, so I came looking for you."

"Would it possibly kill you guys to do your own dirty work for once? I kind of have my own life to live here." The annoyed Trickster said.

Lilith ignored his comment and went on with her story. "Anyway what I need you to do for me is quite simple. You see, some of the most powerful monsters in existence aren't even real. They're only movie icons and better yet no matter how many times they die they always come back again, again, and again. All you have to do is break the laws of nature and bring the monsters of my choosing to life, understood?" She asked nicely.

It was the Trickster's turn to laugh now. "As much as I dislike Sam and Dean for trying to kill me, no them equals no world, so sorry Lilith. Ain't gonna happen."

Lilith's smile vanished from her face and was replaced by an un-happy scowl.

"You do realize who you are saying no to, right?" She asked; hands tightening on the edge of the table.

"Yes I do. Now if you will just show yourself the way out I have other things to do tonight." The Trickster informed her guzzling down more beer. The bottle shattered in his hand mid-drink.

"What the hell! ?" He shouted, but his voice stopped at the sight of Lilith. Her eyes had turned white and were focused intently on him.

"Yes, Hell," She only said. With her mind, Lilith flung the Trickster up on to a wall then crashed him into his big screen T.V. She carved a giant "L" into his stomach and his back then tossed him into his refrigerator.

Lilith started to spin the Trickster around and around and around before proceeding to ram him into the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling, then the floor once again, before finally pinning him onto the table. The door to the Trickster's house flew open and then twenty stakes flew inside the kitchen. Lilith caught one and held it to the Trickster's neck while the others hovered over his head.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Lilith asked. "Now, BRING THE MONSTERS TO LIFE!" She screamed so loudly that it actually broke some of the windows of the house. The Trickster had a nervous smile on his face and was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He could always just teleport out of the room...

"Don't even think about teleporting out of here," Lilith threatened pressing the stake further into his neck. "I found you once and I can do it again. You don't want to know what I do when I really get pissed off. I once tortured a poor, sweet, innocent virgin for 45 minutes. Her screams and pleads for mercy was music to my ears. Imagine how badly it'll be for you especially since you can't die under normal circumstances and I can essentially keep on torturing you forever, and ever, AND EVER," She threatened once more. The Trickster gulped and could have almost sworn that the stakes had gotten closer to him since Lilith summoned them into his house. His cocky demeanor had dropped and the fear could be seen in his eyes plain as day.

"Well when you… p-put it that way," He stuttered; eyes still watching the stakes.

Lilith re-plastered her cheery eight year old smile. "That's a good boy," She said while still not removing the stake from the Trickster's neck.

* * *

><p>Sidney Prescott was running for her life! She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that if she didn't get there soon all Hell would break loose. She reached a set of doors and charged into them; fully breaking them down with apparent ease. She flicked on the light and searched the room.<p>

"Gale! Dewey! Anyone! ?" Her voice was answered by the deafening ring of a lone phone resting on one of the tables. Sidney's feet moved out of her own free will like there was an invisible force pulling her towards the phone. Her hand stretched out to it only to shove the phone off the table and onto the floor. Sidney slammed her foot top of the phone destroying it.

"Screw you! Why don't you come out and face me you fucking coward!" She screamed. Sidney ran to the next door and kicked it open; shuddering and nearly vomiting at the sight. Gutted and mutilated to the point where they almost weren't recognizable were Gale and Dewey.

"No. NO!" Sidney backed up out of the room and into someone's grasp. The knife swiftly cut into her flesh. Sidney had no time to gasp. The blood slowly trickled down her neck and down her shirt. Ghostface released Sidney and let her collapse to the floor.

* * *

><p>Sidney fell out of bed and onto her bedroom floor. Half of her sheets were drenched in her cold sweat. Like he sensed her distress, Sidney's guard dog leapt into her bed and Sidney gave a small smile.<p>

"You don't have to worry, Scott," she said scratching his fur a little. "It was just a bad dream…only a dream." Sidney wished it was that; just a dream. The thing, however, was that she had been having these dreams for weeks now and they were starting to get out of hand. She couldn't remember the last time she had a goodnight's sleep.

Sidney peered at her clock and groaned at the time. Her classes wouldn't start for another 5 hours. If there was one thing Sidney regretted about going into hiding it meant missing three full years of college. Making them up now was a total bitch.

Not feeling tired anymore, she pulled herself up and checked her caller I.D. She did this every morning just to make sure there weren't any mysterious phone calls or messages left for her. Sidney was such a heavy sleeper that she generally never heard her phone go off in the night. Strangely enough there was one message for her. Sidney hit play on her answering machine while changing out of her pajamas.

_"Hi Sidney. It's Charlie."_

Sidney recognized the voice instantly. Charlie had been a shaken up girl she had spoken to when she first became a crisis counselor. They wound up having multiple conversations after business hours. Sure it wasn't exactly encouraged for you to give out your number to the people that called (Sidney actually wasn't sure if it was allowed), but the girl really needed help.

_"I guess I picked the wrong time to call, but I wanted to let you know how I've been doing since we last talked. Hard to believe that it's been a year hasn't it? I think my life has finally gotten back together and I owe it to you for helping me through the hard times. I'm about to start work as a counselor myself though not the same kind as you. It's for a nearby camp actually. What I want to say is that, I think the world we live in would be better if there were more people like you. Thanks for all the help."_

The message ended and Sidney sighed. While she liked what Charlie said the ending couldn't be further from the truth. If the world had more people like her, the murder rate would probably shoot through the roof. She didn't have time to dwell on that, however. Sidney walked to the front door to head outside, but noticed something just under the door. She curiously bent down and pulled it out. It was an envelope that had no return address. Sidney opened the envelope despite her reservations. It was a Halloween card even though Halloween was months away. Written on it was a single message.

**What's your favorite scary movie?**

For a minute Sidney stared at the card. Her hands were shaking. Sidney grit her teeth, tore the card to shreds, and dumped the pieces in the trash can.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile a few cities away:<strong>

"I'm telling you Dean, this feels too easy," Sam said.

"Too easy or not this is the best lead we've had on Bela in weeks. We are not wasting a chance to get back the Colt," Dean said picking the lock to a door.

"But why did she have to chose a wax museum of all places to be held up in?" Sam asked. For unknown reasons wax museums secretly creeped Sam out He did his best not to show it when he could.

"Who knows," Dean said opening the door. "Let's go." They snuck inside the place and pulled out a set of flashlights. The museum had typical things you'd expect. After a few minutes the brothers entered a much larger room and the first thing the flashlights shined on was a wax figure of Jason Voorhees.

"Hey Sam. Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Dean whispered.

"Very funny Dean," Sam said giving the Jason figure a harsh look. He looked away and noticed the place was full of movie monsters.

"Wonder if they have that miner guy from 'My Bloody Valentine'," Dean joked.

"Dean," Sam whispered shutting of his light. Dean saw Sam pointing towards the door to the next room. The doors were swinging shut. The Winchesters moved as silently and quickly as possible into the second room and spotted their target with her back turned to them.

"Hold it right there Bela!" Bela put her hands up in a slow and somewhat mocking fashion. She faced the brothers with that same smug smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys would ever track me down. I must confess that I'm feeling slightly disappointed," she criticized.

"You won't be feeling anything when we're done with you," Dean threatened. "Now give us the Colt and maybe we'll go easy on you."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. First of all; no chance in Hell. Secondly, have you noticed anything wrong with this picture? If you really caught me do you think I'd be all blasé about the situation?"

"Yes."

"Well that's true, but still…" Bela put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. The doors flew open!

"Freeze Police!" Sam and Dean cursed and dropped their weapons immediately.

"You don't think I'd make it that easy to find me do you Dean?" Bela taunted as the two officers stepped closer.

"On the ground and hands on your head," the second officer ordered sounding a bit calmer than the other guy.

"Alright. Alright. You caught us officer…" Dean started.

"Kincaid. Detective Mark Kincaid," Mark responded. "So you're the Winchesters? We've heard a lot about you guys?"

"Nice to see we've built up a nice reputation," Dean said.

"You think you're disappointed in us Bela?" Sam asked. "This is so unoriginal of you. You've already tried this," He insulted as Kincaid's partner Wallace went through the usual reading of the rights.

"Shut up and let me finish," Wallace ordered Sam.

"Screw this," Dean said and was back on his feet. He threw a quick blow at Kincaid's face, but he parried it and clocked Dean in the jaw. He blocked Dean again, ducked another punch, and smacked him in the side of the face with part of his gun. Dean stumbled back as Kincaid aimed his weapon at Dean's shoulder.

"Would you like to try that again?" Kincaid asked.

"Ok now I'm pissed…ow!" Dean yelled rubbing the spot he got punched. Kincaid smirked until he heard Wallace struggling. He turned his head to the right and ducked out of the way as a bullet almost crashed into his shoulder. The Winchesters ran for the exit as Kincaid got up on one knee and fired a shot smashing into one of the wax figures a couple of inches from Dean's waist. They rushed into a dark hallway and Sam ran so quickly that by the time he stopped to catch his breath he noticed Dean was no longer behind him. A barrage of gun fire blasted from down the hall.

"Dean!" Sam sprinted back into the horror monster room; the gun shots becoming increasingly fainter. Sam pushed himself as hard as he could; running even faster after he thought he heard Dean cry out. A foot shot out from behind a figure of Count Dracula and connected with Sam's chest. A pair of hands shoved him up against a wall. Sam pushed the person off him into a statue of Mrs. Voorhees.

"Hi Sam," Bela said.

"You son of a bitch," Sam cursed keeping his hold on her.

"Hey my mother was a…never mind. You're right about that."

"Cut the crap. You let us find you. Why?"

"Let's just say I have something for you Sammy," Bela said smiling with delight at the pissed look Sam had at that nickname.

"What's with the cops then?"

"Insurance policy. Couldn't have Dean firing first and not asking question later. Now will you let me go so I can give you what I wanted?"

"Ain't gonna happen," Sam said and heard another gun shot. Sam's head jerked away from Bela and that was all she needed. She slipped out of his grasp and as Sam reacted stabbed him in the neck with a syringe. His skin burned at the touch of the needle and his insides suddenly felt like they were boiling.

"Take it easy Sam. It'll all be over soon," she said as Sam's lost all the feeling to his body. He went limp and Bella half stopped him from falling to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean's voice was close and Bela stepped away from Sam.

"That's my cue to leave. Maybe I'll see you later, Winchester. If what I did doesn't kill you that is. Bye" Bela sprinted away and literally five seconds later Dean hobbled around into the horror room. He had a broken and bloody nose and the top of his shoulder was bleeding as well.

"Sam! Get up we gotta go now." Sam didn't move and in a panic Dean started dragging his brother by his feet towards the nearest exit.

"He went this way!" Kincaid shouted. Dean picked up the pace accidently bumping the side of Sam's head against the exit door.

"Good thing you're out cold," Dean joked dragging Sam over to the Impala. He heaved Sam into the car, slid across the hood, jumped inside, and fired up the engine. Kincaid and Wallace made it outside in time to see Dean shooting them both the bird as he drove off.

"Son of a bitch," Kincaid mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

"Yeah you don't have to say you told us so Bobby," Dean spoke into his cell phone. "And you said it anyway. There's a shocker. Sam's ok I think. From the look of it the bitch sedated him with something. I'm gonna try and snap him out of it once we're off the road." Dean gave his brother a look. Sam was still out cold. His body might have been still, but the inside of his mind was raging.

* * *

><p><em>Sam was lost. Dean was nowhere to be seen and he had no recollection of the past few hours. Images started flashing by at a pace so rapid that Sam was hardly able to register any of them. Only two things stuck out definitely. The name 'Windsor College' and the face of a woman he'd never seen before.<em>

**A/N: The scene with Lilith and The Trickster was the only part to be retained from the original Horror Icons. The characters of Bella, Wallace, and Mark we're also completely absent from the original story. The part with the wax museum was just an in-joke to Jared Padelecki (Sam), who starred in the horror film 'House of Wax'. The movie monsters are not going to come to life from the museum. Next chapter we see an on edge Sidney try to get through the day and we find out a little bit about what Kincaid's been up to since Scream 3.**


	2. Everyone Can Hear You Scream

_It was all over. The Predators left their fallen comrade behind on the table, so they could chart a course for their planet. But unbeknownst to them, something stirred within the dead Predator. It pushed and clawed its way through until bursting out! The Chest Burster brandished the mandibles of a predator. An new breed of alien and terror was about to be unleashed. And then the credits started to roll._

* * *

><p>"Ok. That was the dumbest ending to a 'horror movie' I've ever seen," Sidney berated as her teacher switched the lights back on. A few of her classmates murmured in agreement.<p>

"Close minded, much," A familiar voice criticized. Sidney glanced over at the snarky face of Martha Meeks. She has changed a little since we last saw her. She has long discarded the glasses she once wore. Martha has also let her hair grow out a little more. She has become quite attractive in fact.

"Sid has a point, Meeks," another classmate said. "That was such a ridiculous last second cliff hanger; and it totally retcons the concept of chest bursters. Did Paul W. S. Anderson not watch any of the previous Alien films. You know in which characters have said 'PLEASE KILL ME' before the chest burster could be born? The predator was dead therefore the chest burster should have died with it."

"You know Lois, they never specified that a chest burster couldn't survive inside of a dead host," Martha reminded her.

"See! That sentence says it all! How can a parasitic alien survive inside of something that's dead! ?"

"AHEM! Ladies, as entertaining as this is, would you kindly cease this argument," the teacher requested them.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"Would someone care to give a clear cut explanation for why they didn't like this film? Without being overly critical?" He asked.

"I think the problem I had with this crossover, professor, was that the Predators hardly felt like hunters to me at all. The flashbacks being the exception. The Preds were more like exterminators in the movie. There was no 'thrill of the hunt'. And the fact that a bunch of Predators just expected for the humans to show up at the pyramid didn't sit well with me…"

"Thank you Sidney. I think we get the point," Murphy cut off. Sidney sighed and lied back in her seat as the professor started to lecture about how a crossover film like AVP was rare in media such as movies. After all there are legal issues to deal with and there's the matter of…no, that's pretty much it. Sidney felt her cell phone buzzing in her back pocket. She went for it and subtly pulled it out so the professor wouldn't see. She had one text message from an anonymous number.

**The Predators aren't the only movie killers that can enjoy the thrill of the hunt. Hahaha.**

Sidney's eyes shot to the sections of the classroom letting the lecture fade back. She spotted numerous people secretly on their cell phones. Sidney's heart started to race and her hands began shaking.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening."

"Ms. Prescott? Are you all right?" Sidney's head snapped up to see the teacher's concerned eyes.

"Umm. Yes sir," Sidney lied as the bell started to ring. Sidney grabbed her stuff and sprinted out of the classroom. Sidney ran into the bathroom, turned on one of the sinks, and splashed cold water onto her face multiple times. It didn't do a thing to help calm her down. She heard the faint creaking of one of the stall doors starting to open and her fingers tightly gripped the sink.

"Sidney?" Sidney whirled around and grabbed the source of the voice. She shoved the person into the wall and got ready to punch her. Only then did she notice it was Martha.

"Oh my…Martha I'm-I'm sorry," Sidney apologized letting go of her.

"You were on edge for practically all of class. Is something wrong, Sid?"

"I'm fine. J-just a little jumpy."

"Right. Because people that are 'a little jumpy' throw people against walls and proceed to almost punch their lights out," Martha said.

"…Someone's messing with me, Martha," Sidney admitted. "Yesterday I got a letter asking me what my favorite scary movie was. And then I received a threatening text message today during class. After the first Woodsboro Massacre, I'd brush this off as someone playing a prank. But now I'm not so sure. I can't go through this again…"

Sidney turned away from Martha and wiped away her tears. She's supposed to be a fighter. She said so herself, but there's only so much a person can endure.

"Sidney. You can't let this get to you. You fought these people before. You can definitely do it again. Randy certainly believed in you. Never shut up about you as a matter of fact after the first massacre," Martha said. "It was Sidney's so awesome! Sidney puts Jamie Lee Curtis to shame! Sidney puts EVERY final girl to shame!" Martha threw her hands in the air and Sidney felt a laugh creep up to the surface.

"You came back to Windsor to reconnect with everyone Sid. The last thing I think any of us want is for you to go back into isolation; preferably because if you're gone who's gonna protect this campus?" Sidney gave Martha and smile and felt some of her anxiety lower.

"Thanks Martha. Guess we better get to the library and start on our film assignment. Still not thrilled on how it HAS to involve Alien vs. Predator," Sidney said holding the door open for Martha.

"You really need to broaden your horizons a bit Sidney," Martha laughed. They walked down the hallway, but something caught Sidney's attention from out of the corner of her eye. Standing at the very end of the deserted hall to the right was someone wearing a Ghostface costume. He raised his knife hand and waved to Sidney. Sidney tightly shut her eyes.

_He's not there, he's not there, he's not there. _She repeated in her mind. Sidney opened her eyes and Ghostface was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>L.A. , California-Police Department<strong>

Detective Mark Kincaid was at his desk. Spread across it was a multitude of files all marked "Winchester". He was beyond pissed with himself for losing them yesterday.

"Hey Detective."

"What Wallace?" Mark asked without looking up from the files.

"I just want to say…well to be more accurate, most of the force believes you're putting a little too much of your time into tracking down the Winchesters. You've only known about these guys for a week."

"They're criminals Wallace. You've read about the stuff they've done across the country. Those two are freaking whack jobs and have faked their deaths more times than Laurie Strode."

"Are you sure you aren't just burying yourself in your work to help forget about 'you know who'?"

"You can use her name Wallace. It's not going to make me upset," Mark said glancing at a picture of Sidney he kept on his desk.

"You two seemed like a pretty good match. What happened?" Wallace asked.

"I'm sure if you look into the relationships of other cops in the movies you'll find your answer there. I've tried calling her; once 20 times in a single night and then I decided to give up. Didn't want to fall into the obsessive stalker cliché. I have my dignity to think about after all."

"Well do yourself a favor and try to sleep. Otherwise you'll start to lose your grasp on reality and knowing you, you'll start seeing Freddy Kruger walking around the station," Wallace said and left.

Kincaid looked over at Sidney's picture a second time and then at his phone. He started to dial her number, but stopped at the final digit and put his phone away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sammy, this is bigger than anything we've ever encountered before…before…before…"<em>

Sam awoke from his dream and almost fell out of his bed.

"Take it easy there, Sam!" Dean exclaimed coming to Sam's rescue. Sam observed the area. He was in a motel, with multiple slices of pie Dean obviously bought, and Bobby was there.

"What…what happened?" Sam asked Dean.

"We were hoping you could shed some light on the subject, Sam," Bobby said. "You've been asleep the past 24 hours."

"What?" Sam took hold of his head again and lay back down. "The last thing I remember is…Bela. That son of a bitch!"

"What did Bela do to you?" Dean asked ready to run out and kill Bela. "I figured she sedated you, but I've never seen a sedative last for this long."

"I don't know exactly. I tracked her down and when I was distracted she stabbed me in the neck with a syringe. I didn't see what was in it, only it made my insides feel on fire and the next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"Is that all, Sammy?" Dean questioned him. Sam thought back to his dreams, but didn't want to Dean to worry. At least not until he figured the dreams out.

"Yes. That's all," He lied.

_Right. And I'm Van Helsing, _Dean thought.

"Have any cases come up since I've been out?" Sam asked to get off the subject of Bela.

"Strangely enough, no," Bobby replied.

"What's strange about it?" Sam asked.

"California is swarming with demonic omens and yet there's nothing. No deaths, no suicides, no ritual sacrifices, no projectile vomiting, head spinning demons, zip, zilch, nada, zero," Bobby said. "I've been working around the clock to isolate all the activity to one area and you can guess how well that's gone for me so far."

"Well we've got all the time in the world to look into this...Sam?…Sam! ?"

Sam had spaced out again. Two words flashed before his eyes and then disappeared. The same ones he saw in every one of his dreams for the past 24 hours:

**Windsor College.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speaking of Windsor College<strong>

It was night, again. The library was deserted save for Sidney and Martha.

"Hey Martha. I'm drawing a blank on what to write for 'the rules of a crossover'. Any ideas?"

"Do I look like Randy to you Sid?" Martha asked. Sidney felt guilty.

"Sorry Martha. I didn't…"

"No need to apologize, Sidney," Martha sighed. "Well, I'm not as good as my late brother, but if he were asked to come up with the rules to a movie crossover, this is what he would say…I think." Martha took a deep breath.

"There are certain rules that are involved in crafting together a crossover!" She exclaimed in a semi-accurate representation of Randy. "Rule number 1: The types of media have to be related in some way! Rule number 2: One of the heroes is always in the dark about what they are dealing with! And rule number 3…"

The light's to the room shut off interuppting Martha. A black figure rushed behind the girls catching their attention.

"Stay close to me," Sidney said following where she saw the figure run. The duo walked behind a book case and Martha shuddered. Written on the wall in red was a single sentence.

**Do you want to die tonight?**

Sidney's cell phone rang slicing through the silence. Sidney didn't need to bother looking at the I.D. It was an anonymous caller.

"I'm a fighter," Sidney reminded herself and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hellooooo Sidney," Ghostface's chilling voice greeted. "It was only a matter of time before we'd meet again."

"Listen, fuck face. I don't know who you are this time, but you're gonna fail just like all of your predecessors have. Do you hear me! ?" She screamed into the phone; fighting to keep her composure.

"Hahaha. Oh, Sidney, Sidney." The line went dead.

Sidney tilted her head towards the exit and the two students made a run for it. Ghostface sprinted out from behind one of the bookcases slamming into Sidney and sending her crashing into a table. He brandished his knife and Sidney grabbed a nearby book. Bashing it against the side of his face and sending him into a chair. Sidney ran forward and kicked him in the chest knocking him to the floor and kicked him in the nose for good measure. A second pair of hands snatched her from behind and hoisted her into the air.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Sid, watch out!" Martha cried as a third Ghostface rushed her. Sidney held up her feet and rammed them into the third Ghostface's ribs.

He stumbled towards Martha, who snatched up her laptop and, despite her better judgment, hit him over the head with it knocking him out cold. Sidney, meanwhile, bit her attacker's arm and he lost his hold. Sidney shoved him face first into one of the bookcases and punched him in the spine. He groaned and thrashed out at Sidney. She ducked and smashed his head into the book case again. She finished up by shoving him directly at the emergency fire ax case. His face smashed through the glass and he crumpled to the floor. Every inch of Sidney's body shook and she held onto the table to settle herself.

"Martha? Are you ok?" Sidney asked. Martha gave a quick nod of the head trying to take in what happened. At least her laptop seemed undamaged.

"Hahaha."

"I know that laugh," Sidney said. "Why don't you show yourselves?" She ordered. Stepping out of the darkness were the Delta Lambda Zetas. Among them was Murphy.

"You son of a bitch," Sidney said; sounding as if the life had been drained out of her.

"What's wrong, Sidney? Didn't like our little prank?" Murphy asked in a mocking voice. She held up a voice modifier to her lips. "You look live you've just seen a ghost."

"Murphy? What the…who the fuck are all these guys! ?" Martha shouted at her; pointing to all the downed Ghostfaces.

"Random members of one of the fraternities," she said. "Gotta say I'm disappointed that you took down three of them considering how much bigger than you they are." Sidney walked over to Murphy and got in her face.

"You mind telling me your reasons for this 'little prank'?" She asked.

"Because life on this campus has gotten boring?" Murphy joked and Sidney slapped her.

"Piece of shit!" Sidney cursed and ran out the door.

"Sidney, wait! Sidney!" Martha chased after her. Murphey gave the frat boys all disaproving looks.

"Nice going you bozos," Murphy said as they started to show signs of consciousness.

"What did you expect to happen? This is Sidney we are talking about," Lois said and Murphy scoffed at her as Martha re-entered the room.

"Sidney's gone guys! I can't find her!" She cried out.

"You lost her that fast?" Murphy asked.

"Shut up! Something bad could happen to her for all we know!" Martha screamed.

"Calm down, Martha. I'll help you look for her," Lois said.

"Really? Why?" Martha asked her.

"I told Murphy this was a bad idea, but that's not important. Let's go." And the two of them left to find Sidney. A dark figure, meanwhile, observed them all out in a corner away from everyone's line of sight.

_Amateurs_, Ghostface thought_. _

_So pitiful and hardly worth Sidney's time._ Sidney;_ still a fighter aren't you? We'll see just how good you've gotten very soon. But until that time arrives, I'll let my 'friends' have a little bit of fun._

Ghostface lightly chuckled and gazed down at a frighteningly familiar egg.

"In Space, no one can hear you Scream. But on Earth, everyone can hear you Scream." Ghostface turned around and literally vanished from sight; not leaving a trace that he was there.

**A/N: Sam and Dean will start to have a bigger role as the story progresses. Right now they have nothing to hunt, but Sam knows there is something important at Windsor.**

**BTW I know I'm kind of contradicting my own story's tagline, but in comparison to what's coming Ghostface still is technically the least of their problems. Ghostface wasn't even going to be used at first, until I felt like the scene needed a better ending cliffhanger.**


	3. Congratulations

**A/N: There was a slight error last chapter. I had Lois and Murphy with the Omega Beta Zetas when they are actually with the Delta Lambda Zetas. I went back and fixed it. Now back to the story.**

"In Space, no one can hear you Scream. But on Earth, everyone can hear you Scream." Ghostface turned around and literally vanished from sight; not leaving a trace that he was there.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

"Give me another one," Sidney asked sliding a shot glass over to the bartender.

"Sorry, but I think you've had…" Sidney glared at him. "C-coming right up," he stuttered.

Sidney rested her head on the counter feeling like dirt. She felt so angry and frustrated with the Delta Lambdas. This entire ordeal was supposed to be one big nightmare that was to be behind her. Drowning her sorrows in liquor was such a cliché, but right now Sidney could care less.

"Let me guess. Rough night?" An unfamiliar voice asked Sidney. She looked over the new arrival; early 20s, blonde hair, very attractive, and clothes that gave off a bad girl image. She looked athletically fit and could probably have taken down all those fake Ghostfaces faster than Sidney could have.

"You could say that. Just want to forget about it right now," Sidney responded.

"I can relate to that. The name's Ruby," she said extending a hand. Sidney downed her shot and extended her own.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sidney Prescott," Sid said shaking Ruby's hand.

"You're the girl that went all Linda Hamilton on a bunch of serial killers a few years back aren't you?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Well not the part about Linda Hamilton, but everyone seems to know my name."

"I'm gonna take a random guess and say that it has something to do with all those movies based off of you," Ruby jested. A small smirk formed on Sidney's lips, but then she felt something in the pit of her stomach and placed a hand over it.

"Good grief," Ruby muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom<strong>

Ruby held Sidney's hair back as she threw up into the toilet. The putrid stench might've caused Ruby to throw up too if she wasn't a demon.

"Looks like someone can't hold down their liquor," Ruby laughed holding her steady.

"I normally don't drink. But there are sometimes in life when you want to say 'fuck it'," Sidney slurred.

"I can't argue with that," Ruby said as Sidney puked again.

"I think I'm good now," Sidney slurred.

"We are not leaving this stall until you're 100% certain," Ruby said turning Sidney's head back to face the toilet. It was at the right time too because she threw up even worse.

"Ok. That's all," Sidney breathed.

"Are you positive? Because if you puke all over yourself, you're gonna be on your own." Sidney threw up.

"Don't you say a word," Sidney breathed. After another ten minutes, Sidney finally felt like her stomach was empty. Ruby supported Sidney up and the duo exited the bathroom.

"Try drinking in moderation next time. Can't guarantee I'll be around next time you decide to vent," Ruby laughed. Sidney chuckled too, but coughed seconds later.

"Sid!" Sidney's head gazed up to see Martha. What surprised her more was that Murphy's best friend, Lois was also there. Martha ran over and hugged Sidney.

"I thought we'd never find you! We've been looking everywhere!"

"Friend of yours?" Ruby guessed handing Sidney over to Martha and Lois.

"They're friends," Lois said. "Sid and I are…I'm not sure what we are exactly. I'm just here to help," she finished; helping Martha keep Sidney steady.

"Thanks for helping me out in the bathroom, Ruby," Sidney slurred again. "Maybe I'll see you around."

_Oh don't worry, Sidney. You'll definitely see me again, _Ruby thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Martha unlocked her dorm room and helped Lois carry Sidney inside. She fell asleep halfway back to the dorms.<p>

"She's gonna have a killer hang over when she wakes up," Lois said. "You have any aspirin?"

"Yes. Sid's not the first drunk friend I've had to drag back to my room to crash," Martha revealed. "Why did you really help, Lois? You and Sidney were never good friends after she rejected your request to join your sorority."

"People change, Martha," Lois said. "There's a reason sorority girls are represented as bitches in movies. It's because of people like Murphy. Someone has to change the image."

"No, really," Martha said.

"I'm being serious, Meeks." Martha thought she heard traces of sincerity in her voice.

"Well color me surprised," Martha said sitting at her desk; picking up a strange and yet familiar looking device.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lois asked stepping closer to look at it.

"Yep; motion tracker from 'Aliens'. The film geeks and I have been crafting a few 'Aliens' props for the last few weeks. The tracker doesn't fully work to my chagrin," Martha said disappointedly. It was projecting the small blue pulse from the center of the screen, but it wasn't picking up anything.

"This looks authentic. Like really authentic. I'm impressed," Lois complimented.

"Careful Lois. You're letting your inner film nerd show again," Martha chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone," Lois giggled with her.

"If you think this is authentic, you should take a look at some of the flamethrowers some of my friends put together. And to go even further, they're actually trying to get them to work for real."

"Well it's good to know that if there's a Xenomorph outbreak we will be fully prepared," Lois said.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of the campus<strong>

A lone xenomorph egg laid hidden...and already hatched. The facehugger moved swiftly through the building. Not making a sound to alert the sleeping college students. It ascended the staircase and crept into one of the rooms. A loud snore made it crawl under cover away from sight. When it was sure the coast was clear it came back out; zeroing in on an unsuspecting target. It climbed to the top of her bed and then leapt at her; latching itself onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam and Dean's hideout<strong>

"This is about as close as I can isolate the demonic activity," Bobby said circling an area on the map. Sam wanted to be surprised, but deep down he wasn't.

"Windsor College? What the hell are a bunch of demons doing at a college campus?" Dean asked.

"Even demons need to relax and have fun sometimes Dean." The hunters spun around and found that they were aiming their weapons at Ruby.

"How the fuck do you keep coming out of thin air! ?" Dean shouted; lowering his shotgun.

"My little secret Dean," Ruby teased. "I've been down to the campus myself. Haven't seen any demons yet, but I know they have to be there. I can smell them amongst all the drugs, alcohol, and sex in the air," she said taking Dean's beer bottle and taking a sip of it.

"So I brought you a little something," she said and placed it on the table.

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"New and improved hex bags, Dean," she corrected. "If you guys do plan on going on a mass exorcism spree at Windsor you're going to need all the camouflage you can get. Otherwise you make one step in that area and you'll have demons swarming all over you."

"Why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Well if you don't want my help I'll gladly take back the bags." Dean pulled his hex bag away from Ruby's grasp and she scoffed.

"One of these days you're gonna have to learn to trust me, Dean…what's wrong with you?" She asked turning to Sam. He was rubbing his temples again. Ruby walked up to him and put a hand to his forehead. She had a sharp intake of breathe and stumbled away from him.

"Oh my...your...your powers are back," she breathed out; sounding slightly exhilarated.

"You mean that psychic crap?" Dean asked.

"It's not crap, Dean. It's a gift. A very powerful gift that most people would kill for," Ruby said.

"Newsflash; people have killed for it. That's kind of how we wound up in this whole "I've got a year left to live" fiasco."

"Last I checked, no one made you do that Dean. Maybe if you did a better job taking care of Sam…" Dean slapped Ruby.

"Don't you, EVER, tell me how to take care of my brother," he seethed at her. Ruby wiped her bottom lip of some blood.

"Ok. Ignoring that, there's no way Sam's power could resurface out of nowhere. Something would have to stimulate it," Ruby explained.

"Bela," Dean sighed.

"The bitch that stole the Colt? What about her?"

"She injected me with something. I don't know what, but I started having visions again that same night," Sam said.

"Can you tell us what you saw? I only saw indistinguishable flashes when I touched your forehead."

"Same for me. Random images. The most I can tell is that all Hell was gonna break loose. I couldn't clearly see what the demons were up to. To be honest I don't even know if the demons have anything to do with this."

"Trust me. They're behind this alright. Whatever this is, that is. I'll see what I can find out. Try to stay alive until then," she said giving Dean one more glare. Ruby vanished before their very eyes.

"That's werid," Dean said. "Were you planning on telling us about this?" He asked Sam.

"I was, but only if I knew it was important. I didn't want to worry you over nothing," Sam explained.

"You see anything else in those visions of yours?" Bobby asked.

"A woman," Sam answered. "I don't know who she is, but I saw her several times."

"Think she might be a hunter?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know."

"She hot?" Dean asked.

Sam ignored the question and stepped into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a towel. As he started to dry himself he dropped the towel. Sam's gaze glued to the mirror. He saw his eyes steadily change into a yellow color; a color that haunted his nightmares for months. Sam shut his eyes tightly; trying to block out the image. He opened them back up and his eyes were normal.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Delta Lambda Zeta: The following morning.<strong>

"Has anyone seen Lois?" Murphy asked her sorority sisters as they sat around eating a little bit of breakfast.

"Not since last night. Wonder if she ever found Sidney," Dawn of the Omega Beta Zetas said.

"Who knows and who cares? Lois shouldn't. She and Sidney aren't even friends," Murphy said finishing her food.

"Jealous that you might be losing your best friend, Murphy?" Dawn teased. Murphy stuck her tongue out at her then noticed the other girls staring at her.

"What?"

"We're finished eating," one of them said.

"And your point, Tamara, is?"

"It's your turn to take our the garbage this week. Remember we all voted on that," another girl said.

"You're teasing me, Michelle. Right? I thought you guys were fucking kidding." They all shook their heads. Murphy responded by giving them all the finger. 5 minutes later she had all the garbage thrown into a bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hi Murphy," one of the other sorority girls greeted.

"Screw you, Emma," Murphy cursed for no reason.

"She thought we were joking about trash detail didn't she?" Emma guessed.

"Yep...you ok?" Michelle asked.

"Didn't sleep well. Felt as if something was inside me all night," Emma said.

"What else...is new?" Michelle asked.

"Oh haha. Very funny. It was probably something I ate," Emma said taking a seat.

"Next time...try...eating...less," Michelle stammered.

"Michelle? Is something wrong?" Tamara asked.

Michelle felt her heart start to pound. Drips of sweat ran down her forehead. She clutched her chest while Dawn started to move away from her. Suddenly Michelle let out a scream and started thrashing about. Knocking over what was left on the table and one of the chairs.

"Hold her down!" Emma shouted forcing Michelle onto the table with Tamara's aid. Michelle continued trying to fight against them. Unable to hold in this terrible pain.

"Something's clawing inside of me!" She screamed. Tamara and Emma stared in shock at something pushing its way through Michelle's chest.

"Holy shit!" Emma cursed as Michelle let out another scream. The other girls in the house barreled inside of the kitchen and gasped at the scene.

Michelle couldn't hold it any longer. She felt like she'd pass out from the pain at any given second. But what came next was far worse. The chest burster broke out of her body splattering the shocked Emma and Tamara's faces with blood. Michelle shuddered at the sight of the chest burster; still convulsing from the loss of blood and from the gaping hole in her chest. Dawn calmly walked over to the petrified sorority girls and looked at the chest burster with admiration. She lightly stroked the chest burster and smiled.

"Congratulations. It's an alien," she said and her eyes changed to a demonic black color. Michelle's movements ceased and the back of her head connected with the table; dead. The chest burster let out a small cry and leapt out of her body. Disappearing into another section of the house.

"Dawnie? What the Hell w-w-was that?" A terrified Emma asked. Dawn whistled and a multituide of demons smoked into the room possessing all the girls.

"You couldn't have called us in sooner? Would've loved to see the chest burster break free," the demon possessing Emma complained.

"And miss the look on the girls' faces as it broke loose? Not a chance. Now clean up this mess. With the Xenomorph loose it won't be long before our 'special guests' arrive."

**A/N: And that brings chapter 3 to a close. Next chapter is when Sam and Dean start to become involved in the story. A few other Scream characters appear too. Also there won't be just one Alien. C ya!**


End file.
